


Warpath

by shadowolfhunter



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe decides to deal with his pain, Chloe is Angry, F/M, Lucifer is confused and traumatized, Marlotte is Mincemeat, and inadvertently hers, very angry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9768098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowolfhunter/pseuds/shadowolfhunter
Summary: Chloe Decker is not going to take a Lucifer disappearance as the end. Afterall, stubborn is in her make up. So she traces her Fallen Angel, only to realise that his trauma is greater than she would have ever thought possible. In between her Mother, and Dan being a complete douche, Chloe decides to deal with what has pained her most, her Lucifer's impossible, evil family.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Truth About Chloe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9605633) by [Antarctic_Echoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctic_Echoes/pseuds/Antarctic_Echoes). 



> In which Chloe has just enough inner goddess to make mincemeat out of Marlotte, and Uriel gets a Le Creuset missile in the kisser for trying to kill her and hurt Lucifer... Angel or Not Quite, Chloe is going to be more merciful to Amenadiel than he perhaps deserves.
> 
> This may have multiple chapters. Maybe.

From the first moment she laid eyes on him at the hotel, she knew.

This was going to be a hell of a lot more complicated than just grabbing Lucifer by the scruff of the neck, giving him a good shake and dragging him back to Los Angeles. He could have vanished, and if Chloe had been anything other than an incredibly tenacious homicide detective, he probably would have remained hidden forever. But Chloe was Chloe, and putting out the Vulnerable Person Missing notice that she had done, he had popped on the radar. Chloe had had him watched from a distance, and most of what was relayed to her as she made the trip to Las Vegas, on the surface was basically typical Luciferness.

It had to go much deeper than that, he had bolted, out of some terrible, misguided urge to protect her from something and now Chloe had to try and get into his wrecked head, because dammit she wanted her Lucifer back.

He was wrecked. That was perfectly apparent. Her tall, handsome, immaculate Lucifer was almost as dishevelled as he had been a few months back. Weirdly he was dressed like Dan usually did. Only on Lucifer it looked more like nerdy student than working cop, and now she was less than five feet from him he looked utterly exhausted. So not her Lucifer.

So here she was, only a few feet behind him, in a fairly low-grade cheap hotel off the strip, she watched him pause, and turn, aware that she was behind him, but the look in his eyes as he turned and registered it really was her, nearly had her falling to her knees. The need, the misery, just the naked pain of the look in those incredibly expressive brown eyes, and she was pushing forwards, her arms wrapping around him, as his wrapped around her, and then he bent his head and it was as though every ounce of air left his lungs. She reached back then, tugging the room card key from his trembling fingers and stuffing it in the lock without letting go of the burden in her arms.

Inside they stumbled towards the bed, Chloe kicking the door shut as they passed. A detached part of her brain registered that the door had shut, but beyond that, Lucifer was in her arms and he was falling apart.

He was taller and heavier than her, despite his lankiness, deceptively well-muscled, she had no idea where her strength came from, but Chloe pulled back, hauling him up the bed without letting go of him. She reached the top and the pillows and came to a rest, Lucifer wrapped tightly in her arms, and she was never going to let him go, that was certain.

Holding him was one thing, pulling the story from him, the dying and going to hell, Lucifer's horrible, cold, loveless, cruel family, who even now could not leave him alone, tormenting him endlessly. It didn't make much sense on the strictly human level, but Chloe had never really believed all that hocus pocus and now she was coming to accept that it was true.

And what a truth... Perhaps God had put her in Lucifer's path, for a reason, but Chloe was pretty certain that her not actually believing in Dear Old Dad, was pretty much a monkey wrench in those plans. She would be dealing with Amenadiel later. She wasn't certain what role DOD had played in the events of her meeting Lucifer, but she was absolutely certain what role Lucifer's mother and brothers had played.

She held on to her grieving and deeply distressed Lucifer and tried to calm him, listening to his rambling explanations and how he didn't want to be part of Dad's plan and how his mother and Amenadiel.... Chloe's eyes narrowed. Enough was enough.

Charlotte Richards was apparently Lucifer's mother. From everything that Chloe knew and had observed over the last few months said that this woman had cheated, lied to and tried to manipulate Lucifer since she had first showed up in LA.

Uriel had tried to kill her, and then messed with Lucifer's head apparently pretending to die, just to hurt her Lucifer all over again. Oh did she ever have a plan for him.

Amenadiel... Relationship with Maze or not (she was sharing an apartment with a Demon...), Chloe shrugged. Her demonic flat mate had proved to be the perfect partner, but Amenadiel had lied, cheated, manipulated and unleashed Malcolm to harm and terrorise her daughter. He was due something... that was certain.

Lucifer was calming, burrowed against her, he was relaxing in her arms. He would have perhaps been a little alarmed at the expressions that crossed Chloe's face had he been able to look up, but she was here, and she had come to find him and Lucifer's hungering soul could not bear to let go in case he had conjured her up. He held her close, his damaged soul warmed by the love he could feel flowing out of her.

She cuddled him close, listened to his breathing evening out, placed gentle kisses anywhere he would let her reach, smoothed her fingers through his disordered curls, rubbed his head with her fingers, as he practically purred in her arms and quietly laid her plans. Today was for her Lucifer, she would get him back to LA, into her home, into Linda's care and together her tribe would help her put her beautiful, haunted Lucifer back together.

And Chloe would deal with his family, she smiled, it really wasn't a very nice smile, it held far less purity, and more than a little vengeance than it usually did. Dan might have spent nearly nine months gaslighting her, and messing with her career, out of cowardice perhaps, but what Lucifer's family had been doing to Lucifer for far longer was far worse. Chloe Jane Decker might only be a lowly human, but her rage at the injustice with which Lucifer had been treated burned hotter and brighter than the fires from hell, lit from within by the one fuel that could destroy all hate, cruelty and greed.

Love.


End file.
